The present invention relates to sound-producing amusement devices, such as talking books, talking toys, talking dolls, and the like.
A number of sound-producing amusement devices have been developed. In the older devices, the sounds were prerecorded in analogue form, for example on a disc or tape; but in the newer devices they are recorded in digital form, for example in a read-only memory. Each such device includes not only the memory, but also a sound-producing unit, both designed for each specific amusement device. Such sound-producing devices are therefore relatively expensive. Moreover, the sounds produced by each device are limited and usually cannot be conveniently modified.
An object of the present invention is provide sound producing amusement devices having advantages in The above respects.